Millennia
by SSSRHA
Summary: He lived in a barren wasteland, in a cave that served as a pit stop for the odd nomad. He didn't remember many things—no one did. It's been eons and, one day, he meets someone who is remarkably familiar. Maybe it's about time that he once again ventured into the world. [Post-Apocalyptic AU, Immortal AU, experimental, Sasuke-centric]
1. The Visitor

**It was** Uncle Wind that told me someone was coming. His voice rang through my residence, at first screaming but then falling to nothing but a hoarse whisper. No one ever told me what his words meant, for there was no one _to_ tell me. I figured it out on my own, though. I had always been smart. Not as smart as I would have liked, but smart enough.

I sat still on the floor, not knowing what else to do. After all, I couldn't remember the last time someone had come. Many seasons had passed and I had lost count. Throughout the whole thing, I was alone. There was the occasional wanderer or nomad who needed a place to stay—I would never turn them away for I was always craving company—but no one permanent. It made sense, really. This place was a barren wasteland—nothing but a scorching desert littered with the corpses of men who thought they could defy Mother Nature. No sane human should live here, not even me. I stayed, though. I don't know why, but I stayed.

Uncle Wind was silent now, but his previous cries did not go unheard. I stayed still on the floor until my visitor came into view. He was definitely a sight to behold. His hair was as bright as the ever-present sun and his cerulean eyes put even Father Sky to shame. The most interesting thing about him, though, were the marks on his cheeks. Like those hairs on one of those creatures I used to have. It was long gone and I didn't remember much about it, but whenever I thought of it a feeling of fondness overtook me. Yes, I liked the man. I'm sure we would get along well.

"Hello," I said. My voice was weak and scratchy from disuse but understandable nonetheless. At least I had that one thing that I would never forget—the language I had always spoken, the one of my family (now long-dead) and my ancestors had spoken, too. "It's been a while since Uncle Wind has announced a visitor for me," I continued, my voice growing steadier and more confident with every syllable. The man stared at me, his eyes glazed over in cold calculation, but I didn't say a thing. I smiled pleasantly and waited for him to make a decision.

Finally, he stepped into my cavernous residence and bowed. "I beg forgiveness for intruding." Ah, so he was from the same era I was. Proper manners were everything back then and if you didn't have them, you would have been considered a social pariah. The younger generations meant well but I could never shake the feeling that they were being impolite.

I nodded to him. "You bless my home with your presence." It was a common reply from our time and I could tell from the spark in his eyes that he recognized it. The corners of his lips curled up.

"Quite a home indeed," he said. "Caves are all the rage these days."

I raised an eyebrow at his boldness. "Probably because they keep people alive."

"Probably," the man agreed. And then we both shared a smile and laughed. I motioned for him to come closer and sit and as he did, I handed him a glass of water.

"Drink," I ordered. "Brother Sun has been especially taxing today. You must be parched."

"Thank you." He brought the glass up to his lips and sipped. He paused. "...is this mineral water?"

"It is," I said. "I harvested it myself." The man's eyes lit up.

"Oh, it's been so long since I drank mineral water! Thank you!"

I nodded again, my smile wide. "You're welcome." For the next few minutes, we were engulfed with a comfortable silence. The man stared out the cave opening and into the barren wasteland.

"This is an odd place to make your residence."

"It is. The thought of making it anywhere else, however, is unwelcome." My intentions were clear—I was staying here no matter what he said.

"It must be hard."

"There's a difference between the not-easy and the hard. I have adapted. How hard it must be for _you_ , though, as a nomad."

The man shrugged in response. "As you said, it's not easy, but it also is not hard. I take what I can carry and rely on permanent residents such as you." I offered him a bowl of porridge but he shook his head. "I won't need food for a few more hours. I don't want to be more of a burden than I already am." It was a mindset that I understood—I didn't know how, but I did.

"Very well, then. Inform me the moment you are hungry."

The man grinned. "Of course." He paused and once again looked out the cave's opening. "Do you happen to have a map?" His voice was soft but filled with hope.

I sighed. "No. The paper is useless now. I'm afraid that it will fall apart with a single touch. The ink is no longer visible, either. I should have invested time in making copies. I apologize for that."

The man shook his head. "Don't be. Paper decomposes whether we do or do not want it to. You might have had more pressing concerns at the time."

"Maybe. I don't exactly remember."

"That's quite alright...I do have another question, though."

"What is it?"

"Do you...do you happen to know where we are?"

I stilled, stunned. "You don't know?"

"Should I?"

"You definitely should. This...this is the homeland."

The man's eyes widened in horror. " _This_ is the homeland? What happened to it? It used to be so different! I thought this was the West!"

"I can't blame you. Things have changed over the years, haven't they?" I leaned back. "What happened is that the city fell. It wasn't to another empire or to some deadly disease. No, the city fell to Lord Time, he who is almighty." I shook my head. "I watched it happen from start to finish and yet I still don't know how exactly it happened. All I can say is this...the city came from Mother Earth and now Mother Earth has taken it back."

"...Mother Earth is a fickle woman, indeed."

"Mother Earth does what is fair, as a mother should."

The man shook his head. "I wouldn't know. I've never had a mother...or parents."

I blinked. "Really? You remember that?"

"Well, no. It's more of a feeling than anything. I just _know_ it. A mother and father were luxuries that I've never had. And you?"

"I had parents...and a sibling. A brother, I think. I loved him—maybe her—with all my heart."

"And your parents?"

"My memories of them are much vaguer. There is a feeling of safety and acceptance, but nothing as strong as with my sibling."

"Odd, it's usually the other way around."

"Is it really?" I hummed.

"It is." A pause. "This is a bit out of the blue, but...have we met before?"

I shook my head. "I don't know...maybe. It's been a while. For all we know, we may have been best friends."

The man chuckled. "That would be quite a coincidence, wouldn't it?"

"Indeed. What is your name?"

He blinked at my sudden change of subject but indulged me anyway. "Naruto," he said. "Naruto Uzumaki." A flash of... _something_ roared through my system. My vision blurred and I saw someone else—someone remarkably similar to the man sitting in front of me, just younger.

 _ **A hero always arrives late!**_

"...you know," I said, "I actually think we knew each other."

"Oh, really?" the man said, hope gleaming in his eyes. "We did?"

"If it helps at all, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." It did help, seeing as how his eyes widened.

"We know each other!"

"We do."

The man—Naruto—stared in wonder. "Before the Revolution, too."

"I was _part_ of the Revolution."

The smile slowly drained from Naruto's face, replaced by thoughtfulness. "You were? I was, too."

"Of course we both partook in it. After all, it took place in the homeland."

"It did, didn't it?"

"I can't blame you for not remembering. It's been years-"

"Eons," Naruto agreed. "I can barely remember anything from so far back and yet your face is still present in my mind, as clear as day!"

"If it is as clear as day then why did you fail to recognize me when you first arrived?"

"You jogged my memory, Sasuke, just as I have jogged yours."

"I suppose that could be the case."

"Do you happen to remember anything else?"

"Were you...were you important?" I asked, hesitant. "I feel like you were an important figure."

"Maybe. I wouldn't know. If I was important, then maybe you were, too."

"I was." _That_ , at least, was an indisputable fact.

"What a humble man you are."

"No...no, I mean... _Uchiha._ Does that name not ring a bell?"

"It does, but you were my best friend. Why wouldn't your family name ring a bell?"

"I suppose, but still…"

Naruto shook his head. "Maybe," he said slowly, "that there was something especially important about you...about the Uchiha name. But that doesn't matter now, does it? No matter how noble your lineage is, we're all still stuck on this planet for who knows how long."

"Until we die."

"I wouldn't bet on it. It's been eons, Sasuke. I don't think there is a single person who has died within the last fifteen millennia."

Sasuke blinked. "Really?"

"You didn't know? What rock have you been hiding under?"

"This one."

"...oh. Right, I see. When was the last time you left this cave?"

"I go outside every morning. I still have to stay in shape, after all."

"No, no, I mean _really_ gone outside? When have you left this cave for longer than a few hours at a time?"

"...since I've first arrived here, never."

"Why not?"

"What's so great about the world out there?"

"What's so great about the world in _here?"_

"Nothing. Isn't that the best part, Naruto?"

"I personally think it's the worst one." Naruto paused, then stood up. "It's about time I take my leave."

My eyes widened. "Wait, you didn't even eat anything-"

"That's fine. It's not like starvation is going to kill me, after all. Besides, I have places to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. What I _do_ know is that every single one of them is worth seeing." Naruto gave me a smile and walked towards the opening, then paused. "Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that there's someone living within a three-day walk of here?"

"...I didn't."

"She's lonely and could use a companion and, frankly, so could you. I have a feeling you two would get along."

"What is her name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"I know her...I _knew_ her. I think."

"As do I. More importantly, she has a picture in her home. She has copied it many times over to preserve it. The picture is one of a child. She forgot who that child is, but she has her suspicions."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The child in the picture," Naruto continued, "has black eyes and black hair and, on the back of her shirt, there is the very symbol that is on the back of yours."

I froze. "Are you saying-"

"I'm not saying anything," Naruto said, his eyes sparkling. "I'm just pointing you in the right direction. After all, that's what true friends are for." He turned and walked out of my home. "See you later, Sasuke."

Uncle Wind told me he left, though I could see him clear as day. I watched his silhouette walk far into the horizon before disappearing completely over the dunes. And when he left, I closed my eyes and thought. I thought back, trying to remember something real, concrete, _true_ about the time before the Revolution. No, even farther back. And when I did, something clicked. _Sarada._

 _ **Do you even care that you've forgotten your daughter's face?**_

My eyes opened, and I was crying. _Maybe...maybe I should meet Sakura Haruno._ And Uncle Wind calmed down to nothing but a soft, serene hum.

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

 **I posted this on a bit of a whim. I don't know how far this will go or what Sasuke intends to do, but I do know that I really like this and I want other people to like it, too. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Until next time, this is SSSRHA, signing out!**


	2. The Strangers

_The universe lies before you on the floor, in the air, in the mysterious bodies of your dancers, in your mind. From this voyage no one returns poor or weary. — Agnes de Mille_

* * *

 **One step** in the sand. Two steps. Three. Four. It went on and on as I stumbled through the heat of Brother Sun, who bore down on me with a vengeance. It had been merely a day since my departure, and I was starting to see the drawbacks of my pitch-black cloak. A poor choice of clothing, in retrospect, but it was never this hot when the City was around. I drowned myself in my own thoughts as I made my way through the barren wasteland, my throat screaming for even a drop of water. I nearly had a heart attack when a hand suddenly grabbing my shoulder.

Quick as lightning, I turned and snatched the offending hand in a vice-like grip, only to pause at the cheerfully smiling face of a man. He laughed brightly and it was so disarming that I loosened my grip enough for him to casually pull away. "Sorry about that," he said, "I didn't realize you were so jumpy!" I stayed silent, staring at him. His attire was so familiar that my mind was racing with not-really memories and barely recognizable emotions. Yes, something about the green vest he was wearing and the piece of metal tied to his head— _especially_ the piece of metal tied to his head—was so alarmingly familiar.

Eventually, I settled for a small, "Hello."

He took that as an invitation. "So, what are you doing wandering the desert?"

"I'm not wandering."

"Really?" the man asked, smiling. "You sure seemed like you were wandering."

"I'm going to visit someone."

"Someone lives here?"

"I live just a day's walk from here."

"Why would you live in a wasteland?" he inquired politely.

I just frowned in response. "This is my home."

"You could have a better home!" His eyes suddenly lit up. "In fact, come with me! I'll show you an amazing place for you to live in!"

My eyes narrowed. "What is this place that is so amazing?"

"Oh, it's got giant buildings, everyone is friendly, and…oh, I just _know_ that you'll love it there!"

Now _that_ was intriguing. Large buildings simply no longer existed. If there was even a possibility that some had somehow survived passed the Revolution, then they would probably be in the Lost Islands, not on the Continent. Barely able to hide my anticipation, I asked, "Where is your home?"

I don't how it's possible, but the man's smile widened even more. "So you'll come with me?"

"After I finish my visit, maybe." _If only just to see it._

"Wonderful! Yes, it's right over that hill!" As he pointed to the sand dune a few hundred or so meters to our right, I couldn't help but frown.

"There's nothing over that dune."

"How do you know?"

"That's where I came from."

"Well, then, it must be over the next hill."

"How close do you think you are to your home?"

The man shook his head. "It's got to be around here _somewhere._ It's so huge that no one could miss it…except maybe me. I'm just stupid like that." He proceeded to laugh. I felt a few puzzle pieces start to fall into place.

"What was your home called?" I asked hesitantly.

"It was Ko…Kono…huh. It seems that I've forgotten. I suppose that makes sense. I'm so stupid that I forget things all the time."

A pit formed in my stomach. _Kono._ Wasn't…wasn't that the homeland? And then it dawned on me. _He's searching for the City._ "I don't think our home is here anymore."

The man blinked. "Our home?"

"Yes, I'm from there, too."

"Oh, that's even better! Come on, we can go there together!"

My lips thinned. "Our home exists anymore. It's been so long."

He waved me away. "Nonsense! Our home is strong! The best of the best!"

"Then why has it withered away into the sand?"

"That's the thing, it hasn't!" the man said. "It's right over that hill!"

"It's a sand dune, and there's nothing behind it. Or behind the one after that. Or behind the one after _that._ You'll never find it. The City is _gone."_

The man stared at me and, for a second, I saw pain. I saw sadness and agony. I saw a wish for what the world was. But then it was gone, replaced by something just as startling: hope. Hope for the world we had lost. "You're wrong," he said firmly, "the City is right over that hill. Come on, I'll show y—"

"No."

"…what?"

"I said no. I'm not following you on your endless journey. I'm trying to find answers, not a place that no longer exists."

"But it does exist!"

"No, it does not." Silence. Then, "I think it's about time that we parted ways."

The man flinched back, as if hurt, before nodding. "Y-Yes, I agree." He mustered up a large smile that was so fake it hurt. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Maybe," I agreed. I turned, about to leave, when he asked me one more question.

"What's your name?"

I paused. Then, turning, I said, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Something clicked in the man's eyes. "Well, Sasuke, my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi."

 _ **I am Konohamru Sarutobi, and don't you forget it!**_

"I knew you."

"I knew you, too."

"Well, now I'm sure that we'll meet again. Goodbye, Konohamaru."

He smiled. "See you soon, Sasuke! Just you wait, the next time you see me, I'll be in the middle of our home, right over that hill."

I turned and walked away, one hand in the air. "Maybe you will."

* * *

 **Two days** later, I saw something. At first, I thought that it was just a mirage. Yes, that had to be it. The heat was getting to me, or maybe it was my lack of sleep. As I got closer to it, though, I realized that was not so. And how odd it was to see something like this in a desert. A house, that's what it was. A warm, welcoming house. It contrasted almost comically with its bleak, desolate surroundings. All it needed was a green yard and a white picket fence, and the illusion would be complete.

As I came closer, I only had one question in my mind: _How has such an ancient home survived?_ More than that, it looked perfectly fine. Maybe even brand new, though that was highly unlikely. And that's when she walked out. She had pink hair and a spotless red dress, and she hummed a jaunty tune as she walked out the front door and into what would have been her front yard. She squinted her eyes slightly and, when she spotted him, her eyes lit up with joy. "You're finally here!"

As I walked closer, I asked, "Do you happen to know me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Are you Sa—"

"You're the mailman, aren't you?"

I paused. "What?"

She gestured to her mailbox which we were standing next to. "You haven't come by for a long time. I really should report you!"

"I'm not—"

"Look at this!" she exclaimed. She pointed to the red flag on the side of her mailbox. "I've had this up, just like I'm supposed to and yet," she opened her mailbox, "you haven't delivered it!" Indeed, inside the mailbox was an old, crusty piece of paper. It was yellowing and it looked like it would fall apart if someone so much as breathed on it. The inside of the box itself was covered in spider webs and, off to the side, I spotted a dead spider, curled up on its back. On the back of the note, only two characters survived the harsh sands of Lord Time: _Ka_ and _Ta._ "Do you have any idea," she went on, "how worried he must be?"

I assumed that she meant whoever the letter was addressed to, but that didn't matter. Clearing my throat, I said, "I'm not the mailman."

She blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Are you a patient, then?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention? You do, don't you? Yes, I haven't had a patient for so long. One day, they just stopped coming."

"Are you a doctor?"

"I am," she said, nodding. "Come on, I'll fix you right up."

"But—" She ignored me, closing the mailbox, grabbing my left arm, and leading me inside. Her house was completely barren except for a single couch in what I assumed was the living room and a mattress on the floor. "Hey, w—" I protested as she forced me to sit down on the couch. She rolled up the sleeve on my left arm, eyes narrowed.

Finally, she said, "You've come here before."

"What?"

"This arm," she said, poking my left arm, "is not natural. It's my handiwork, or at least someone who worked closely with me."

I pulled my arm away. "I…I suppose." I had always known that my left arm wasn't always mine, but I had never given it much thought. "That's not why I'm here, though."

She frowned. "Why are you here, then?"

"Someone came to my residence three days ago. He was a man called Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura stood up. "I remember him. I also thought he was the mailman. If you do find him, please scold him for me, would you?"

"Naruto or the mailman?"

"The mailman."

"I don't think the mailman is a mailman anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, before pausing. "Your eye, why is it covered?"

"What?"

"Your left eye. You shouldn't cover it. It impairs your vision."

"It doesn't impair my vision."

"Yes, it does. You probably just don't realize it. Uncover your eye." I stared, then nodded, pulling the hair away from my eye. Sakura blinked. "You eye is purple."

"Yes, I know."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. My eye is fine."

"It might be an infection, or maybe a parasite."

"It's not an infection or parasite, it's a…" I trailed off. It was _something._ I had it for a reason, but I forgot what.

"It's an infection."

Irritated, I shoot back, "Then what is that mark on your forehead? Is _that_ and infection?"

"This mark stores and siphons my energy properly," she said. "Your eye, however—" She was interrupted by a small beep. Her eyes widened. "The cookies are ready!" I looked on in disbelief as she turned and ran to get the cookies.

Maybe this wasn't the right place. Maybe this wasn't Sakura Haruno. Maybe I should just get up and walk out. But I didn't, because _something_ about this place was familiar. And this house…it wasn't normal. There was something _off_ about it. When the woman returned, she was carrying a tray in her hands. It was filled with bulky, charred cookies. As she cheerfully offered me her burnt cookies while eating one herself, I realized that this woman wasn't all there. It was like she picked and choosed when she did and didn't want to see the world for what it was. I…I felt pity for this woman. For Sakura Haruno. So I took a cookie and slowly bit into it, trying my best to ignore the bitter taste. I stood up and when I was done, I said, "I just need you to answer one question." _Please be able to do at least that much._

Sakura bit into another charred cookie, but she nodded. "Of course, what is it? I know every herb on the planet! I can cure nearly every disease! What do you need?"

"Who is Sarada?"

Suddenly, my back was on the wall and her hand was on my neck, squeezing it dangerously tight. Her emerald eyes gleamed. " _How_ _ **dare**_ _your filthy mouth utter her name."_

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

 **I wrote this in a few hours and haven't really proofread it. I think I need to get a beta reader.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Until next time, this is SSSRHA, signing out!**


End file.
